1984
1984 (MCMLXXXIV) fue un año bisiesto comenzando en domingo en el calendario gregoriano. Acontecimientos * La Unesco declara Patrimonio de la Humanidad a la ciudad de Biblos (en el Líbano) y a las ruinas de la misión jesuita San Ignacio Miní ubicadas en la provincia de Misiones (Argentina). * En Etiopía comienza la hambruna, que para finales de 1984 producirá la muerte de un millón de personas. * En el área de Los Ángeles, la CIA comienza una operación de narcotráfico que generará en todo el país la "epidemia de crack" (una forma degradada de cocaína que se puede fumar) con el fin de obtener fondos para financiar la Contra nicaragüense. Enero * 1 de enero: Brunéi obtiene su independencia definitiva. ** El Comité Olímpico Internacional reconoce oficialmente el Comité Olímpico de Guinea Ecuatorial. * 2 de enero: en el Golfo Pérsico, cinco barcos iraníes son atacados y destruidos por la Armada iraquí. * 4 de enero: bombardeos aéreos israelíes sobre el Líbano causan más de 100 muertos y 400 heridos en la región de Baalbek. * 5 de enero: en Estados Unidos, Richard Stallman desarrolla el sistema informático GNU. * 7 de enero: Brunéi se convierte en el sexto miembro de la ASEAN (Asociación de Naciones del Sudeste Asiático). * 9 de enero: en Panamá, los representantes de Costa Rica, El Salvador, Guatemala, Honduras y Nicaragua ―con la intercesión de los países del Grupo de Contadora― firman un anteproyecto de paz para Centroamérica. * 10 de enero: Estados Unidos y la Santa Sede reanudan sus relaciones diplomáticas. * 11 de enero: ** en Alemania Oriental, se despliegan misiles soviéticos SS-20. ** en Figueras (Cataluña), el pintor español Salvador Dalí anuncia la creación de la fundación Gala-Salvador Dalí y la donación de 621 de sus obras al Teatro-Museo Dalí. * 13 de enero: en España, el paro afecta al 17.81 % de la población activa. Inflación: 12.2 % anual. Crecimiento: 2.07 %. * 15 de enero: en España, fundación del Partido Comunista de los Pueblos de España (PCPE) a partir de escisiones del Partido Comunista de España (PCE). * 17 de enero: en Estocolmo (Suecia) se inaugura la Conferencia sobre Desarme en Europa, en la que participan representantes de 35 países. *23 de enero:Publicación de la canción Thriller del famoso cantante estadounidense Michael Jackson. * 24 de enero: en Estados Unidos, la empresa Apple Inc. presenta el Macintosh 128K, la primera computadora personal comercializada exitosamente, que utiliza una interfaz gráfica de usuario (GUI) y un mouse. * 25 de enero: en São Paulo (Brasil), durante las conmemoraciones del aniversario de la ciudad, ocurre un comicio y manifestación con la participación aproximada de 100 000 personas y decenas de políticos y artistas, exigiendo elecciones libres para presidente de la república y el fin del régimen militar. * 29 de enero: León Febres Cordero gana la primera vuelta de las elecciones presidenciales en Ecuador. Febrero * 2 de febrero: ** En Venezuela, Jaime Lusinchi toma posesión como presidente. ** Costa Rica niega asilo político a 3000 «contras» armados de Edén Pastora. * 3 de febrero: en Caracas (Venezuela), seis países democráticos latinoamericanos y España firman la Declaración de Caracas, en la que califican la democracia como el mejor sistema político para Latinoamérica. * 4 de febrero: ** en Long Beach (California) una mujer estéril da a luz tras la implantación de un óvulo fertilizado en otra mujer. ** en España, la banda terrorista ETA asesina a un exmiembro de la banda, el ingeniero y constructor Miguel Francisco Solaun. ** en la Ciudad del Vaticano ―en el marco de la Guerra fría―, el papa Juan Pablo II suspende a divinis del ejercicio del sacerdocio a los sacerdotes nicaragüenses Ernesto Cardenal (59), Fernando Cardenal (50, hermano del anterior), Miguel d'Escoto (51) y Edgard Parrales, debido a su adscripción a la teología de la liberación. * 6 de febrero: Beirut Este es ocupado por las milicias cristianas libanesas. * 9 de febrero: fallece el presidente soviético Yuri Andrópov. Konstantin Chernenko asume la presidencia de la Unión Soviética. * 13 de febrero: en Moscú (Rusia), Konstantín Chernenko es elegido nuevo secretario general del Partido Comunista de la Unión Soviética. * 14 de febrero: ** en Bruselas, España y la Comunidad Económica Europea firman un acuerdo pesquero para ese año. ** en Panamá, Jorge Illueca se convierte en presidente. * 16 de febrero: Fidel Castro (presidente de Cuba) acompañado por Daniel Ortega (presidente de Nicaragua) hace una escala de 5 horas en España en lo que es la primera visita del presidente cubano a una capital de Europa Occidental. * 23 de febrero: ** en San Sebastián (España), la banda terrorista ETA asesina al senador socialista vasco Enrique Casas. ** en el hospital Bellvitge de Barcelona (Cataluña) se lleva a cabo con éxito el primer trasplante de hígado en España, realizado por los doctores Margarit y Jaurrieta. * 24 de febrero: Brunéi se independiza del Imperio británico. Marzo * 1 de marzo: en el Golfo Pérsico, fuerzas navales y aéreas de Irak destruyen siete barcos iraníes. * 4 de marzo: ** en Murcia (España), el soborno de periodistas fuerza la dimisión de Hernández Ros como presidente autonómico. ** en la Unión Soviética se celebran elecciones legislativas. * 5 de marzo: Irán acusa a Irak de emplear armas químicas en la guerra que mantienen ambos países, lo que conduce a una condena del uso de tales armas en la Organización de las Naciones Unidas el día 30 de marzo. * 7 o 10 de marzo: unidades de la Policía Nacional de Colombia, apoyados por agentes de la DEA destruyen Tranquilandia, centro de procesamiento de cocaína del Cartel de Medellín. Desaparecen 13,8 toneladas de cocaína, valoradas en 1200 millones de dólares. * 8 de marzo: en Mauritania, Mohamed Khouna Ould Haidalla derroca a Maaouya Ould Sid'Ahmed Taya. * 14 de marzo: en el centro de Belfast (Irlanda del Norte), Gerry Adams, líder del Sinn Féin, resulta gravemente herido en un intento de asesinato. * 18 de marzo: en Uruguay, el general Líber Seregni es puesto en libertad, tras siete años de cárcel por motivos políticos.Ademas ese dia que fue Domingo en Monterrey Nuevo León México Chacho Argueta y Maribel Cardona Formalizan su eterno Amor, solo comparado con el de Romeo y Julieta * 22 de marzo: ** en Barcelona (Cataluña) deja de editarse el Diario de Barcelona, decano de la prensa diaria de España. ** en Chile, como consecuencia de las manifestaciones populares, el dictador Augusto Pinochet restablece el estado de emergencia. * * en Paraguay, el dictador Alfredo Stroessner clausura el diario ABC Color. * 23 de marzo: en Roma (Italia) se roban una caja fuerte blindada con valores equivalentes a 3500 millones de pesetas. * 25 de marzo: ** en la Nicaragua sandinista se aprueba democráticamente una nueva ley electoral. ** en El Salvador, José Napoleón Duarte (del partido Partido Demócrata Cristiano) gana la primera vuelta de las elecciones presidenciales. * 30 de marzo: España compra a Europa misiles antiaéreos Roland por valor de 30 000 millones de pesetas. Abril * 2 de abril: un comando palestino asesina a 48 personas en Jerusalén. * 7 de abril: el dictador chileno Augusto Pinochet, concede el salvoconducto a cuatro miembros del MIR asilados en la nunciatura apostólica (embajada de la Santa Sede). * 9 de abril: en La Haya (Países Bajos), el Gobierno socialista de Nicaragua solicita ante la Corte Internacional de Justicia de la ONU abrir un proceso judicial contra Estados Unidos por su apoyo económico y logístico a los Contras. El 27 de junio de 1986, la Corte sentenciará a Estados Unidos a pagar 17 000 millones de dólares estadounidenses por 38 000 víctimas civiles y por la destrucción de infraestructura. En septiembre de 1992, la presidenta nicaragüense Violeta Chamorro perdonará esa deuda. * 13 de abril: India penetra en el glaciar Siachen con el fin de anexionarse más territorio dentro de la Línea de Control. * 16 de abril: en Buenos Aires (Argentina) se funda la CHA (Comunidad Homosexual Argentina), la primera ONG de minorías sexuales de ese país. * 19 de abril: el papa Juan Pablo II, con motivo del Año Jubilar de la Redención, pide «un estatuto internacional garantizado para Jerusalén». * 20 de abril: en el noroeste de Kabul (Afganistán) se produce una amplia ofensiva de las fuerzas soviético-afganas. * 24 de abril: en Estados Unidos: se estrena en televisión la serie Las aventuras de Sherlock Holmes, con Jeremy Brett (Sherlock Holmes) y David Burke (Watson). * 27 de abril: en Barcelona (Cataluña) sale de la cadena de montaje de la empresa Seat el primer automóvil Ibiza. * 29 de abril: en Cataluña (España), Jordi Pujol (candidato de la coalición Convergencia i Unió), logra el triunfo por mayoría absoluta en las elecciones autonómicas. * 30 de abril: en Colombia, la mafia asesina al ministro de Justicia Rodrigo Lara Bonilla. Mayo * 1 de mayo: en Perú, una banda terrorista asesina al policía de guardia civil Laurencio Paulino Rodríguez Escobar. * 3 de mayo: en Francia, los GAL asesinan al etarra Jesús Zugarramurdi (alias Kishur), acusado por la policía española de participar en el atentado contra Carrero Blanco. * 5 de mayo: ** en Luxemburgo, la canción «Diggiloo diggiley» de los hermanos Herreys, gana por Suecia la XXIX Edición de Eurovisión. ** el Athletic Club gana 1-0 al Barcelona en la Final de la Copa del Rey y es campeón pero una batalla se convierte en pesadilla, la llamada La batalla del Bernabéu. * 6 de mayo: ** en El Salvador, José Napoleón Duarte, candidato presidencial del PDC, derrota en la segunda vuelta de las elecciones presidenciales celebradas en ese mismo día a Roberto d'Aubuisson, candidato presidencial de ARENA. ** se realizan las elecciones generales en Panamá. ** en Ecuador, León Febres Cordero gana la segunda vuelta de las elecciones presidenciales. ** en Lourdes (Francia) colisiona un autocar que transportaba 55 peregrinos, dejando 6 muertos y 29 heridos. * 8 de mayo: ** la Unión Soviética no participa en los Juegos Olímpicos de Los Ángeles. Trece países siguen su ejemplo. ** en Canadá, el soldado Denis Lortie asalta el Parlamento de Quebec. * 10 de mayo: ** el Tribunal Internacional de La Haya sentencia que Estados Unidos debe suspender el bloqueo y minado de los puertos de Nicaragua. ** el Tribunal Supremo español confirma la pena de 53 años de cárcel para Rafael Escobedo, por el Crimen de los Marqueses de Urquijo. * 17 de mayo: ** se descubre un "agujero" de 40 000 millones de pesetas en el fondo de pensiones de los empleados de Telefónica. ** en Chile, se publica la Ley Antiterrorista, promulgada por Augusto Pinochet. * 20 de mayo: en Argentina, María Estela Martínez de Perón regresa a Buenos Aires desde su exilio en Madrid. * 21 de mayo: en Paraguay recupera la libertad Escolástico Covando (el preso político más antiguo de América, condenado en 1962 por participar de una conjura militar contra el dictador paraguayo Alfredo Stroessner). Junio * 1 de junio: en El Salvador, José Napoleón Duarte, electo como presidente, toma posesión de su cargo. * 2 de junio: el Banco Nacional de México Banamex cumple 100 años de existencia. * 5 de junio: en Nueva Delhi (India), la primera ministra de la India, Indira Gandhi ordena un ataque contra el Templo Dorado, el mayor sitio sagrado para la religión sij, que fue tomado por cientos de civiles sijes. * 6 de junio: ** en Amritsar (Panyab, el ejército indio ametralla a 700 sijes en el interior del sagrado Templo Dorado. Esto provocará el asesinato de la primera ministra Indira Gandhi. ** en la Unión Soviética, Alekséi Pázhitnov inventa el famoso videojuego Tetris. * 10 de junio: (India): en Amritsar, el Ejército Indio ataca el Templo Dorado de los sijs. Asesinan a unas 700 personas. * 16 de junio: pacto antiterrorista entre los gobiernos de España y Francia, acordado por los ministros José Barrionuevo y Gaston Deferre. * 18 de junio: Inglaterra: Batallas campales entre cinco mil policías y mineros en Orgreave (Yorkshire) durante las huelgas de 1984-1985. * 22 de junio: Argentina: Los Puccio secuestran y asesinan a Emilio Naum. * 27 de junio: La selección francesa es campeón de la Eurocopa 1984. * 30 de junio: en Bolivia, se frustra un intento de secuestro al presidente del país Hernán Siles Suazo. Julio * 1 de julio: se realizan las elecciones de la Asamblea Nacional Constituyente en Guatemala. * 9 de julio: Inglaterra: Cae un rayo sobre la catedral Minster de York; el incendio resultante se expande por todo el edificio. Sin embargo, los sacerdotes rescatan todos los bienes y no se destruye la Ventana Rosa. * 12 de julio: nace la primera niña probeta en España. * 18 de julio: en San Ysidro, California, 22 personas mueren y 19 resultan heridas en la Masacre del McDonald's de San Ysidro. * 19 de julio: Jacques Delors, ministro francés de Economía y Finanzas, es nombrado presidente de la Comisión de la CEE (Comunidad Económica Europea) para suceder en el cargo al luxemburgués Gaston Thorn. * 20 de julio: en España, el "agujero" de Banca Catalana asciende a 63 855 millones de pesetas. * 22 de julio: en Guinea Ecuatorial se perpetra un intento fallido de golpe de Estado. * 24 de julio: en Madrid y Barcelona (España) se aborta una vasta operación terrorista iraní. * 25 de julio: la cosmonauta soviética Svetlana Savitskaja se convierte en la primera mujer que camina por el espacio. * 26 de julio: ** El Gobierno militar uruguayo rehabilita políticamente a casi la totalidad de los militantes de izquierda, excepto a Wilson Ferreira Aldunate. ** Doce hombres de negocios europeos consiguen en 48 horas reunir la fianza para pagar la libertad provisional de José María Ruiz-Mateos. * 28 de julio: se inauguran los juegos olímpicos en la ciudad de Los Ángeles, California. * 29 de julio: en Curazao, dos delincuentes secuestran un avión venezolano con 82 pasajeros a bordo, y exigen la entrega de 250 armas. La policía mata a los delincuentes y rescata a los rehenes. * 30 de julio: en Francia, la policía detiene al "número dos" de la banda terrorista ETA, Eugenio Etxeveste. Agosto * 2 de agosto: a las 7:00 (hora local), a 334 m de profundidad en el Área de pruebas nucleares de Nevada, Estados Unidos detona su bomba atómica Correo, de 10 kt. Es la n.º 1015 de las 1129 bombas que explotó Estados Unidos entre 1945 y 1992. * 3 de agosto: ** En Uruguay se firma el Pacto del Club Naval, que posibilitará el retorno del régimen democrático. ** En Argentina se convoca la primera huelga general contra el Gobierno del presidente Raúl Alfonsín. * 4 de agosto: la República de Alto Volta cambia de nombre y pasa a denominarse Burkina Faso. * 7 de agosto: Irak reanuda el ataque contra Irán con misiles a los barcos petroleros que navegan por el golfo Pérsico. * 10 de agosto: en Ecuador, toma posesión del cargo el presidente León Febres Cordero. * 11 de agosto: en Estados Unidos, el presidente Ronald Reagan pronuncia en broma las siguientes palabras, mientras probaba un micrófono, sin saber que estaba en el aire (sus palabras fueron radiadas en directo): «Compatriotas estadounidenses, me alegra decirles que hoy he firmado una ley que ilegalizará a Rusia para siempre. En cinco minutos empezaremos a bombardear». * 16 de agosto: despega por primera vez la versión inicial del avión ATR 42. * 22 de agosto: se realizan las elecciones generales en Sudáfrica. * 29 de agosto: en el estado de Oregón (Estados Unidos), miembros de la secta Osho envenenan con la bacteria de la salmonella a dos comisionados del condado de Wasco que visitaron la comunidad jipi. En los siguientes dos meses, la secta perpetrará el atentado bioterrorista osho. * 30 de agosto: ** En cabo Cañaveral (Estados Unidos), la NASA lanza el transbordador espacial ''Discovery''. ** En el Sitio de pruebas atómicas de Nevada (a unos 100 km al noroeste de la ciudad de Las Vegas), a las 6:45 (hora local), Estados Unidos detona a 365 m bajo tierra sus bombas atómicas ''Dolcetto'' y Wexford, de 20 y 15 kt respectivamente. Son las bombas n.º 1016 y 1017 de las 1129 que Estados Unidos detonó entre 1945 y 1992. Septiembre * 3 de septiembre: en Sudáfrica, Pieter Willem Botha se convierte en presidente. * 4 de septiembre: Brian Mulroney gana las elecciones en Canadá. * 4 y 5 de septiembre: Doble Jornada de Protesta deja un saldo de 10 muertos y 150 heridos. En esta ocasión muere el sacerdote André Jarlan. * 11 de septiembre: en la isla de La Gomera (Canarias), veinte personas mueren en un incendio forestal entre ellas Francisco Afonso (gobernador de Santa Cruz de Tenerife). * 13 de septiembre: a 483 m bajo tierra, en el Área U4ar del Sitio de pruebas atómicas de Nevada (a unos 100 km al noroeste de la ciudad de Las Vegas), a las 6:00 (hora local), Estados Unidos detona su bomba atómica ''Bretón'', de 33 kt. Es la bomba n.º 1018 de las 1129 que Estados Unidos detonó entre 1945 y 1992. * 14 de septiembre: ** En Buenos Aires (Argentina), tres jóvenes ingresan en el departamento del dibujante e historietista Lino Palacio (de 80 años de edad) para robarle y lo asesinan a él y a su esposa. ** Joe Kittinger se convierte en la primera persona que cruza solo el océano Atlántico en un globo de aire caliente. * 17 de septiembre: Brian Mulroney se convierte el 22.º primer ministro de Canadá. * 20 de septiembre: en Argentina, la CONADEP (Comisión Nacional sobre la Desaparición de Personas) entrega al presidente Raúl Alfonsín su informe, que demuestra la existencia de los miles de «desaparecidos» asesinados por la dictadura de Videla. * 21 de septiembre: en Estados Unidos, la NASA lanza la nave Galaxy-C. * 24 de septiembre: ** En la localidad de The Dalles (estado de Oregón), miembros de la secta Osho contaminan con salmonella las barras de ensaladas de diez restaurantes locales (atentado bioterrorista de Osho), en los siguientes días caerán enfermas 751 personas, pero no se producirán muertes. Esto llevará al encarcelamiento de Osho. ** En Barcelona (Cataluña), se inaugura el Museo del Fútbol Club Barcelona. * 26 de septiembre: en Hong Kong, China y Gran Bretaña acuerdan la cesión de la soberanía británica sobre esta ciudad en 1997. * 27 de septiembre: en España el Congreso aprueba una ley orgánica contra terroristas y bandas armadas. Octubre * 2 de octubre: ** Regresan a Unión Soviética tres cosmonautas, tras permanecer 237 días en órbita, batiendo el anterior récord. ** A 350 metros bajo tierra, en el área U4r del Sitio de pruebas atómicas de Nevada (a unos 100 km al noroeste de la ciudad de Las Vegas), a las 10:14 (hora local), Estados Unidos detona su bomba atómica n.º 1019: Vermejo, de 2,5 kt. * 3 de octubre: el huracán Hortensia alcanza las costas de Galicia, causando daños por valor de 10 000 millones de pesetas. * 23 de octubre: ** En Joateca (El Salvador), el teniente Domingo Monterrosa Barrios ―responsable de la Masacre del Mozote durante la dictadura salvadoreña― captura un falso transmisor de Radio Venceremos (del frente FMLN) cargado de explosivos. Cuando viajaba en helicóptero para transportar el trofeo de guerra, los guerrilleros hacen explotar el aparato. **En Londres, el canal BBC News emite varios reportajes de televisión que revelan al mundo que en Etiopía se está produciendo una hambruna, donde miles de personas ya han muerto de inanición y hasta 10 millones de personas se encuentran en riesgo de vida. * 25 de octubre: la Comunidad Económica Europea aporta 1,8 millones de libras para ayudar a combatir la hambruna en Etiopía. * 31 de octubre: Indira Gandhi, Primera Ministra de la India es asesinada por sus guardias de seguridad. Su hijo Rajiv Gandhi, le sucede en el cargo. Noviembre * 4 de noviembre: el FSLN gana las elecciones generales en Nicaragua. * 6 de noviembre: Elecciones presidenciales de Estados Unidos de 1984. El Presidente republicano Ronald Reagan consigue su reelección al vencer al demócrata Walter Mondale por una aplastante mayoría de 525 votos electorales frente a 13 de los demócratas. * 6 de noviembre: en Chile, el dictador Augusto Pinochet declara el Estado de Sitio en todo el país. * 10 de noviembre: en un túnel a 372 metros bajo tierra, en el área U3ld del Sitio de pruebas atómicas de Nevada (a unos 100 km al noroeste de la ciudad de Las Vegas), a las 8:40 (hora local) Estados Unidos detona su bomba atómica Sprit, de 5 kt. Es la bomba n.º 1020 de las 1129 que Estados Unidos detonó entre 1945 y 1992. * 15 de noviembre: la venezolana Astrid Carolina Herrera Irrazábal, es coronada miss mundo otorgandole la tercera corona a Venezuela. * 19 de noviembre: en México, una serie explosiones en las instalaciones de Petróleos Mexicanos situadas en la localidad de San Juan Ixhuatepec (Tlalnepantla de Baz, México) deja alrededor de 500 y 600 muertos carbonizados y varios miles de heridos. Son evacuadas unas 200 000 personas del norte del valle de México. * 20 de noviembre: ** Se funda el SETI, el servicio de búsqueda de inteligencia extraterrestre. ** En Japón empieza a publicarse el manga (historieta) Dragon Ball. * 23 de noviembre: en Bilbao (País Vasco), se recrudecen los continuos enfrentamientos entre los trabajadores de los Astilleros Euskalduna y la policía; esta utiliza fuego real de metralletas. Un trabajador muere de un ataque cardíaco.«La policía utilizó fuego real de metralleta en el astillero Euskalduna», artículo del 23 de noviembre de 1984 en el diario El País (Madrid). * 25 de noviembre: ** Band Aid graba el single de caridad Do They Know It's Christmas? para recaudar dinero para combatir la hambruna en Etiopía. ** Julio María Sanguinetti gana las elecciones presidenciales en Uruguay. * 29 de noviembre: El single de Band Aid es lanzado al mercado. https://web.archive.org/web/20100120092924/http://www.365act.com/actions/25.html Diciembre * 1 de diciembre: en Australia, Bob Hawke gana las elecciones. * 3 de diciembre: ** En República Dominicana, la ley n.º 254 crea la provincia de Hato Mayor, constituida por los municipios de Hato Mayor del Rey, Sabana de la Mar y El Valle. Se designa como capital provincial la ciudad de Hato Mayor del Rey. ** En Bhopal (India) sucede un escape de isocianato de metilo gaseoso en una fábrica de pesticidas de la empresa estadounidense Union Carbide (Desastre de Bhopal). En las primeras semanas causará la muerte de más de 20 000 personas. La empresa pagará una indemnización de 470 millones de dólares estadounidenses por los daños causados. El 7 de junio de 2010 un tribunal indio condenó a ocho directivos de la empresa a dos años de prisión y a pagar unos 11 000 dólares cada uno (equivalente a un salario mensual de un gerente). * 12 de diciembre: golpe de estado en Mauritania: Maaouya Ould Sid'Ahmed Taya derroca a Mohamed Khouna Ould Haidalla. * 15 de diciembre: **en un pozo a 640 metros bajo tierra, en el área U19ac del Sitio de pruebas atómicas de Nevada (a unos 100 km al noroeste de la ciudad de Las Vegas), a las 6:45 (hora local) Estados Unidos detona su bomba atómica Tierra, de 80 kt. Es la bomba n.º 1023 de las 1131 que Estados Unidos detonó entre 1945 y 1992. **la URSS lanza la sonda Vega 1, destinada a estudiar el planeta Venus y el cometa Halley. * 17 de diciembre: la Unesco declara el casco histórico de la ciudad española de Córdoba Patrimonio de la Humanidad. * 19 de diciembre: China y Gran Bretaña acuerdan la cesión de la soberanía británica sobre Hong Kong en 1997. * 20 de diciembre: ** en un pozo a 245 metros bajo tierra, en el área U3Lt del Sitio de pruebas atómicas de Nevada (a unos 100 km al noroeste de la ciudad de Las Vegas), a las 8:20 (hora local) Estados Unidos detona su bomba atómica Minero, de 2,5 kt. Es la bomba n.º 1025 de las 1132 que Estados Unidos detonó entre 1945 y 1992. ** en la Ciudad de México se inaugura el primer tramo de la Línea 7 del métro desde Tacuba a Auditorio. Nacimientos Enero * 1 de enero: Paolo Guerrero, futbolista peruano. * 2 de enero: Robert Helenius, boxeador finlandés. * 6 de enero: Guillermo Santa Cruz, actor argentino. * 8 de enero: Jeff Francoeur, beisbolista estadounidense. * 13 de enero: Alejandro García Torre, futbolista español. * 13 de enero: Jorge García Torre, futbolista español. * 3 de marzo: Javier Arizmendi, futbolista español. * 17 de enero: Calvin Harris, músico y DJ británico. * 18 de enero: Librado Azcona, futbolista paraguayo nacionalizado ecuatoriano. * 19 de enero: Celeste Cid, actriz argentina. * 19 de enero: Karun Chandhok, piloto de carreras indio. * 21 de enero: Wes Morgan, futbolista jamaiquino. thumbnail|120px|[[Arjen Robben en 2013.]] * 23 de enero: Arjen Robben, futbolista neerlandés. * 24 de enero: Juan Son, cantante mexicano. * 25 de enero: Ines Cudna, modelo polaca. * 25 de enero: Robinho, futbolista brasileño. * 28 de enero: Andre Iguodala, jugador estadounidense de baloncesto. * 31 de enero: Dean Marney, futbolista británico. Febrero thumbnail|120px|[[Natalia Lafourcade en 2014.]] * 1 de febrero: Darren Fletcher, futbolista británico. * 1 de febrero: Lee Thompson Young, actor estadounidense (f. 2013). * 5 de febrero: Carlos Tévez, futbolista argentino. * 9 de febrero: Dioner Navarro, beisbolista venezolano. * 9 de febrero: Han Geng (Han Kyung), cantante y modelo chino, de las bandas surcoreanas Super Junior y Super Junior-M. * 17 de febrero: Verónica Montes, actriz y modelo peruana. * 18 de febrero: Carlos Kameni, futbolista camerunés. * 18 de febrero: Makoto Hasebe, futbolista japonés. * 20 de febrero: Brian McCann, beisbolista estadounidense. * 20 de febrero: Keisuke Koide, actor japonés. * 21 de febrero: David Odonkor, futbolista alemán. * 22 de febrero: Branislav Ivanović, futbolista serbio. * 26 de febrero: Natalia Lafourcade, actriz y cantante mexicana. * 27 de febrero: Aníbal Sánchez, beisbolista venezolano. * 28 de febrero: Karolina Kurkova, modelo checa. * 28 de febrero: Fredrik Stoor, futbolista sueco. * 28 de febrero: Raúl Cámara, futbolista español. * 29 de febrero: Darren Ambrose, futbolista británico. Marzo * 1 de marzo: Patrick Helmes, futbolista alemán. * 3 de marzo: Javier Arizmendi, futbolista español. * 8 de marzo: Sasha Vujačić, baloncestista esloveno. * 10 de marzo: Olivia Wilde, actriz estadounidense. * 11 de marzo: Anna Tsuchiya, actriz, cantante y modelo japonesa. * 12 de marzo: Jamie Alexander, actriz estadounidense. * 18 de marzo: Annabel, cantante argentina. * 20 de marzo: Fernando Torres, futbolista español. * 24 de marzo: Park Bom, cantante y bailarina surcoreana * 24 de marzo: Chris Bosh, baloncestista estadounidense. * 25 de marzo: Katharine McPhee, cantante estadounidense. * 30 de marzo: Mario Ancic, tenista croata. Abril thumbnail|120px|[[Mandy Moore.]] * 2 de abril: Meryl Cassie, actriz y cantante sudafricana. * 3 de abril: Maximiliano Gastón López, futbolista argentino. * 8 de abril: Ezra Koenig, músico, cantante y compositor estadounidense, de la banda Vampire Weekend. * 10 de abril: Mandy Moore, actriz y cantante estadounidense. * 10 de abril: Gonzalo Javier Rodríguez, futbolista argentino. * 10 de abril: Jorge Troiteiro, futbolista español. * 11 de abril: Andrés Eloy Blanco, beisbolista venezolano. * 12 de abril: Luisel Ramos, modelo uruguaya (f. 2006). * 16 de abril: Claire Foy, actriz británica. * 17 de abril: Adriana Prieto, actriz venezolana. * 18 de abril: Karla Díaz-Leal Arreguín, cantante mexicana y ex integrante grupo Jeans. * 21 de abril: Cristóbal Márquez, futbolista español. * 22 de abril: Michelle Ryan, actriz británica. * 24 de abril: Tyson Ritter, cantante estadounidense. * 27 de abril: Patrick Stump, cantante y guitarrista estadounidense. * 28 de abril: Toshiyuki Toyonaga, actor de voz, actor, cantante y compositor japonés. * 30 de abril: Victoria Spence, actriz neozelandesa. Mayo * 2 de mayo: Andrés Ortiz Moyano, periodista y escritor español. * 4 de mayo: Little Boots, cantante británica. * 6 de mayo: Osvaldo de León, actor mexicano. * 8 de mayo: Cynthia Rodríguez, cantante, bailarina, conductora y actriz mexicana. * 10 de mayo: Santiago Ramundo, actor argentino. * 10 de mayo: Edward Mujica, beisbolista venezolano. thumbnail|120px|[[Andrés Iniesta en 2012.]] * 11 de mayo: Andrés Iniesta, futbolista español. * 11 de mayo: Abel Pintos, cantante argentino. * 11 de mayo: Victorio D'Alessandro, actor argentino. * 14 de mayo: Mark Zuckerberg, empresario estadounidense, fundador de Facebook. * 14 de mayo: Olly Murs, cantante británico. * 16 de mayo: Darío Cvitanich, futbolista argentino nacionalizado croata. * 18 de mayo: Simon Pagenaud, automovilista francés. * 22 de mayo: Paola Sallustro, actriz y cantante argentina. * 26 de mayo: Raúl Coronado, actor mexicano. * 28 de mayo: Beth Allen, actriz neozelandesa. * 29 de mayo: Carmelo Anthony, baloncestista estadounidense. * 31 de mayo: Andrew Bailey, beisbolista estadounidense. * 31 de mayo: Mario Lisson, beisbolista venezolano. Junio thumbnail|120px|[[Javier Mascherano en 2014.]] * 4 de junio: Rainie Yang, cantante y actriz taiwanesa. * 5 de junio: Robinson Chirinos, beisbolista venezolano. * 6 de junio: Antonia Prebble, actriz neozelandesa. * 6 de junio: Juan Alberto Andreu Alvarado, "Melli", futbolista español. * 8 de junio: Javier Mascherano, futbolista argentino. * 9 de junio: Wesley Sneijder, futbolista neerlandés. * 12 de junio: Bruno Soriano Llido, futbolista español. * 14 de junio: Jesús Guzmán, beisbolista venezolano. * 15 de junio, Héctor Font, futbolista español. * 23 de junio: Duffy, cantante británica. * 24 de junio: Osvaldo Noé Miranda, futbolista argentino. * 26 de junio: Luis Hernández, beisbolista venezolano. * 26 de junio: Deron Williams, baloncestista estadounidense. * 27 de junio: Emma Lahana, actriz y cantante neozelandesa. * 27 de junio: Rocío Guirao Díaz, modelo argentina. Julio * 1 de julio: Rafita Gomar Moreno, actor español. * 4 de julio: Jin Akanishi cantante y actor japonés. * 9 de julio: Sachi Kokuryū, actriz de voz japonesa. * 10 de julio: María Julia Mantilla, modelo peruana, Miss Mundo 2004. * 11 de julio: Yorman Bazardo, beisbolista venezolano. * 12 de julio: El Generico, luchador profesional canadiense. * 12 de julio: Gareth Gates, cantante británico. * 13 de julio: Hitomi Yoshida, actriz de voz japonesa. * 15 de julio: Edgar Barreto, futbolista paraguayo. * 24 de julio: Dhani Lennevald, cantante sueco. * 24 de julio: Miguel Socolovich, beisbolista venezolano. * 27 de julio: Max Scherzer, beisbolista estadounidense. * 27 de julio: Taylor Schilling, actriz estadounidense. * 27 de julio: Mariano Barbosa, futbolista argentino. * 29 de julio: Anna Bessonova, gimnasta ucraniana. Agosto * 1 de agosto: Bastian Schweinsteiger, futbolista alemán. * 3 de agosto: Ryan Lochte, nadador estadounidense. * 7 de agosto: Ángel Lafita, futbolista español. * 9 de agosto: Marcos Carvajal, beisbolista venezolano. * 13 de agosto: James Morrison, cantante británico. * 13 de agosto: Niko Kranjčar, futbolista croata. * 15 de agosto: Zack Lee, actor indonesio. * 16 de agosto: Sofía Nieto, actriz española. * 18 de agosto: Robert Huth, futbolista alemán. * 19 de agosto: Javier Flaño, futbolista español. * 19 de agosto: Miguel Flaño, futbolista español. * 21 de agosto: Alizée Jacotey, cantante francesa. * 22 de agosto: Lolo Ortiz, futbolista español. * 23 de agosto: Glen Johnson, futbolista baloncesto. * 24 de agosto: Yesung, cantante, actor y bailarín surcoreano, de la banda Super Junior. * 27 de agosto: Sulley Muntari, futbolista ghanés. * 28 de agosto: Paula Fernandes, cantante brasileña. Septiembre thumbnail|120px|[[Avril Lavigne en 2013.]] * 1 de septiembre: Joe Trohman, guitarrista estadounidense. *1 de septiembre: Yūta Hiraoka, actor japonés. * 3 de septiembre: Garrett Hedlund, actor estadounidense. * 4 de septiembre: Camila Bordonaba, actriz, cantante y directora de teatro argentina. * 9 de septiembre: Brad Guzan, futbolista estadounidense. * 14 de septiembre: Fernanda Vasconcellos, actriz y modelo brasileña. * 14 de septiembre: Adam Lamberg, actor estadounidense. * 15 de septiembre: Henry Mountbatten, aristócrata británico. * 16 de septiembre: Sabrina Bryan, actriz y cantante estadounidense. *17 de septiembre: De La Ghetto, cantante estadounidense. * 19 de septiembre: Eva Marie, luchadora profesional estadounidense. * 22 de septiembre: Thiago Silva, futbolista brasileño. * 22 de septiembre: Laura Vandervoort, actriz canadiense. * 22 de septiembre: Laura Vandervoort, actriz canadiense. * 23 de septiembre: Matt Kemp, beisbolista estadounidense. * 23 de septiembre: Anneliese van der Pol, actriz y cantante estadounidense de origen neerlandés. * 24 de septiembre: Álex García Peña, futbolista español. * 27 de septiembre: Avril Lavigne, cantante canadiense. * 27 de septiembre: Dalibor Stevanovič, futbolista esloveno. * 29 de septiembre: Per Mertesacker, futbolista alemán. Octubre thumbnail|120px|[[Katy Perry en 2012.]] * 1 de octubre: Laura Pous, tenista española. * 1 de octubre: Mónica Spear actriz y modelo venezolana (f. 2014). * 3 de octubre: Yoon Eun Hye, actriz, cantante, modelo y directora surcoreana. * 3 de octubre: Chris Marquette, actor estadounidense. * 3 de octubre: Ashlee Simpson, cantante estadounidense. * 4 de octubre: Yelena Katina, cantante rusa. * 7 de octubre: Simon Poulsen, futbolista danés. * 7 de octubre: Ikuta Toma, actor japonés. * 9 de octubre: Muni Seligmann, actriz, cantante y conductora argentina. * 9 de octubre: Manuela Pal, actriz argentina. * 10 de octubre: Chiaki Kuriyama, actriz, modelo y cantante japonesa. * 10 de octubre: Francisco Rodríguez Prat, modelo chileno. * 10 de octubre: Troy Tulowitzki, beisbolista estadounidense. * 15 de octubre: Elize Ryd. cantande de death metal melódico sueca * 17 de octubre: Asami Usuda, actriz, modelo y talento japonesa. * 17 de octubre: Joshua Cook, yudoca australiano. * 20 de octubre: Mitch Lucker, cantante estadounidense de la banda Suicide Silence (f. 2012). * 21 de octubre: José Lobatón, beisbolista venezolano. * 21 de octubre: Jessica Michibata, modelo japonesa. * 21 de octubre: Kieran Richardson, futbolista británico. * 25 de octubre: Sara Helena Lumholdt, cantante sueca. * 25 de octubre: Katy Perry, cantante estadounidense. * 26 de octubre: Jesús Flores, beisbolista venezolano. * 26 de octubre: Jefferson Farfán, futbolista peruano. * 27 de octubre: Kelly Osbourne, actriz y cantante británica. Noviembre * 3 de noviembre: Christian Bakkerud, piloto danés (f. 2011). * 9 de noviembre: Delta Goodrem, cantante y actriz australiana. * 10 de noviembre: Naoki, cantante y bailarín japonés, de la banda J Soul Brothers. * 12 de noviembre: Sandara Park, cantante y actriz surcoreana * 14 de noviembre: Marija Šerifović, cantante serbia. * 14 de noviembre: Vincenzo Nibali, ciclista italiano. * 17 de noviembre: Megumi Sato, actriz japonesa. * 18 de noviembre: Johnny Christ, bajista estadounidense, de la banda Avenged Sevenfold. * 21 de noviembre: Álvaro Bautista, piloto de motociclismo español. thumbnail|120px|[[Scarlett Johansson en 2012.]] * 22 de noviembre: Scarlett Johansson, actriz estadounidense * 22 de noviembre: Yusmeiro Petit, beisbolista venezolano. * 23 de noviembre: Lucas Grabeel, actor y cantante estadounidense. * 26 de noviembre: Antonio Puerta, futbolista español. (f. 2007). * 28 de noviembre: Mary Elizabeth Winstead, actriz estadounidense. * 29 de noviembre: Rasmus Lindgren, futbolista sueco. * 30 de noviembre: Alan Hutton, futbolista británico. * 21 de noviembre: Jena Malone, actriz, cantante y modelo estadounidense Diciembre * 3 de diciembre: Pablo Donoso, piloto chileno. * 4 de diciembre: Brooke Adams, luchadora profesional y modelo. * 7 de diciembre: Robert Kubica, piloto polaco de Fórmula 1. * 10 de diciembre: Gregorio Petit, beisbolista venezolano. * 14 de diciembre: Chris Brunt, futbolista norirlandés. * 14 de diciembre: Molly Nilsson, artista sueca de música synth-pop. * 15 de diciembre: Max Green, bajista estadounidense, de la banda Escape The Fate. * 16 de diciembre: Theo James, actor y cantante británico. * 21 de diciembre: Jackson Rathbone, actor estadounidense. * 25 de diciembre: Georgia Moffett, actriz británica. * 28 de diciembre: Sean St Ledger, futbolista irlandés. * 30 de diciembre: LeBron James, baloncestista estadounidense. * 30 de diciembre: Jonatan Valle, futbolista español. * 31 de diciembre: Alejandra Lazcano, actriz mexicana. * 31 de diciembre: Thelma Madrigal, actriz mexicana. * 31 de diciembre: Perla (Luis Fernández), actor y MC (maestro de ceremonias) español. Fallecimientos Arte y literatura * Stephen King, Peter Straub: El talismán. * Milan Kundera: La insoportable levedad del ser. * Mario Puzo: El siciliano. * 6 de enero: José de Tomás García obtiene el premio Nadal por su novela La otra orilla de la droga. * 7 de abril: Juan Benet, obtiene el Premio de la Crítica de narrativa castellana 1983 por su obra Herrumbrosas lanzas. * Se crea el Cirque du Soleil. * 3 de diciembre: la revista japonesa Shūkan Shōnen Jump estrena Dragon Ball, obra de Akira Toriyama. Ciencia y tecnología * 15 de diciembre: La "URSS" lanza la sonda Vega 1, destinada a estudiar el planeta Venus y el cometa Halley. * 21 de diciembre: lanzamiento de la sonda Vega 2, destinada a estudiar el planeta Venus y el cometa Halley. * Lanzamiento del Macintosh 128k. * Lanzamiento del Amstrad CPC 464. Cine * 1984 de Michael Radford, basada en la novela de igual nombre del escritor británico George Orwell. * Amadeus de Milos Forman, épica sobre la vida de Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, ganadora del premio Óscar a la mejor película. * Beverly Hills Cop (Superdetective en Hollywood) comenzó la saga con Eddie Murphy y dirigida por Martin Brest. * Broadway Danny Rose de Woody Allen rinde un homenaje a los comediantes de clubes, donde el cineasta comenzó su carrera. * Cazafantasmas de Ivan Reitman. * Dune, de David Lynch. * Érase una vez en América, de Sergio Leone y protagonizada por Robert De Niro. * Gremlins de Joe Dante. * Indiana Jones y el templo maldito la segunda aventura protagonizada por Harrison Ford y dirigida por Steven Spielberg. * Karate Kid la primera de la saga, dirigida por John G. Avildsen. * La historia interminable (España) / La historia sin fin (Hispanoamérica) de Wolfgang Petersen. * Pesadilla en Elm Street la primera que da vida a Freddy Krueger dirigida por Wes Craven. * Purple Rain debut oscarizado a la mejor banda sonora de Prince. Revolucionó el concepto de las películas de rock con corte autobiográfico y consagró al músico de Minneapolis como estrella internacional. * Terminator de James Cameron, con Arnold Schwarzenegger, revoluciona por sus efectos visuales el género futurista y catastrófico de la ciencia ficción. Música Noticias * Se crea la banda de punk rock The Offspring. * Se crea la banda de metal neoclásico Stratovarius. * Se crea la banda de hard rock Kraken Discografía * Alan Parsons Project: Ammonia Avenue. * Alaska y Dinarama: Deseo carnal. * Alphaville: Forever Young. * Arturo Meza: No vayamos a irnos sin el mar. * Bella Bestia: Bella Bestia. * Bruce Springsteen: Born in the U.S.A.. * Bon Jovi: Bon Jovi. * Boney M: Ten Thousand Lightyears. * Boney M: Kalimba De Luna. * Botellita de Jerez: Botellita de Jerez. * Black Flag: My War. * Bob Dylan: Real Live * Bryan Adams: Reckless. * Bryan Loren: Bryan Loren. * Camilo Sesto: ''Amanecer/84. * Chaka Khan: I Feel For You. * Change: Change Of Heart. * Chayanne: Chayanne es mi nombre. * Chic: Believer. * Chicago: Chicago 17. * Dan Hartman: I Can Dream About You. * Daniela Romo: Amor prohibido. * David Bowie: Tonight. * Deep Purple: Perfect Strangers. * Depeche Mode: Some Great Reward. * Die Toten Hosen: Unter falscher Flagge. * Dire Straits: Alchemy. * Dokken: Tooth and Nail * Duran Duran: Arena. * Dyango: Al fin solos. * El Gran Combo de Puerto Rico: Breaking the ice. * El Tri: Simplemente * Emmanuel: Emmanuel. * Fake: New Art. * Fito Páez: Del 63. * Foreigner: Agent Provocateur. * Franco De Vita: Franco De Vita. * Frankie Goes To Hollywood: Welcome to the Pleasuredome. * Guillermo Dávila: Definitivamante. * Grupo Niche: No hay quinto malo. * Grim Reaper: See You In Hell * Hall & Oates: Big Bam Boom. * INXS: The Swing. * Ilan Chester: Amístad * Iron Maiden: Powerslave. * Jean-Michel Jarre: Zoolook. * Joaquín Sabina: Ruleta rusa. * John Lennon & Yōko Ono: Milk and honey. * John Waite: No Brakes. * José Feliciano: Cómo tú quieres * José José: Reflexiones. * José Luis Perales: Amaneciendo en ti. * José Luis Rodríguez: Voy a conquistarte * Juan Gabriel: Recuerdos II. * Judas Priest: Defenders of the faith. * Julio Iglesias: 1100 Bel Air Place. * Kiss: Animalize. * La Polla Records: Salve. * Laura Branigan: Self Control. * Los Jaivas: Obras de Violeta Parra. * Los Prisioneros: La voz de los '80. * Los Chichos: Adelante. * Luis Miguel: Palabra de honor. * Lucía Méndez: Sólo una mujer. * La Unión: Mil siluetas. * Madonna: Like a virgin. * Mecano: Ya viene el sol. * María Jiménez: Voy a darte una canción. * Melissa: Melissa II. * Metallica: Ride the lightning (27 de julio). * Miami Sound Machine: Eyes of innocence. * Michael Jackson: Farewell my summer love. * Miguel Bosé: Bandido. * Mike Oldfield: Discovery * Mike Oldfield: The Killing Fields. * Paul McCartney: Give My Regards To Broad Street. * Patti Austin: Ten. * Pastor López: Para Colombia/Para Todos. * Peter Brown: Snap. * Pimpinela: Convivencia. * Prince: Purple rain. * Queen: The works. * Rage: Prayers of steel. * Ralph MacDonald: Universal Rhythm. * Raphael: Eternamente tuyo. * Ratt: Out of the Cellar. * Ray Parker Jr:Ghostbusters * Raven: Live at the Inferno. * Red Hot Chili Peppers: The Red Hot Chili Peppers. * REO Speedwagon: Wheels Are Turnin'. * Roberto Carlos: Roberto Carlos. * Roberto Carlos: El amor y la moda. * Rocío Dúrcal: Amor eterno. * Roger Hodgson: In the Eye of the Storm. * Rod Stewart: Camouflage. * Rubén Blades: Mucho mejor. * Rubén Blades: Buscando América. * Rush: Grace Under Pressure. * Sade: Diamond Life. * Saxon: Crusader. * Scorpions: Love at First Sting. * Simple Minds: Sparkle in the Rain. * Siniestro Total: Menos mal que nos queda Portugal. * Slayer: Haunting the Chapel. * Soda Stereo: Soda Stereo. * Steve Perry: Street Talk. * Stryper: Yellow and Black Attack. * Suicidal Tendencies: Suicidal Tendencies. The Smiths: “Hatfull of Hollow". * The Cure: Timbiriche: ''Vaselina con timbiriche. * Tina Turner: Private Dancer. * Toto: Isolation. * Twisted Sister: Stay Hungry. * U2: The Unforgettable Fire. * Van Halen: 1984. * Video Kids: The Invasion Of The Spacepeckers. * Virus: Relax. * Viuda e Hijas de Roque Enroll: Viuda e Hijas de Roque Enroll. * W.A.S.P.: W.A.S.P.. * Wham!: Make It Big. * Yngwie J. Malmsteen: Rising Force. * Yuri: Karma Kamaleón. * The Smiths: The Smiths. Televisión Deporte * 8 al 19 de febrero: se celebran los Juegos Olímpicos de Sarajevo. * 28 de julio al 12 de agosto: se celebran los Juegos Olímpicos de Los Ángeles. * Béisbol: Las Águilas del Zulia ganan su primer campeonato en Venezuela, así como en la Serie del Caribe en San Juan, Puerto Rico. * Los Chicago Bulls escogen a Michael Jordan en el número 3 del draft de la NBA. * Eurocopa de fútbol en Francia. Final. Francia 2 - España 0. * El Athletic Club gana la copa del rey de fútbol. * El FC Barcelona se proclama campeón de la Recopa de Europa de Balonmano. * El FC Barcelona, campeón de la Copa de Europa de Hockey sobre patines. * Fútbol de Argentina: Argentinos Juniors obtiene el Campeonato Metropolitano al vencer al Club Atlético Temperley por 1-0. * Balón de Oro: El francés Michel Platini, de la Juventus, es designado mejor futbolista del mundo del año por la revista France Football. * Hugo Sánchez en este año obtiene su primer Trofeo Pichichi al anotar 19 goles. * El Club Atlético Independiente se consagra campeón del mundo por segunda vez en su historia, venciendo 1-0 al Liverpool en Japón. * Campeonato Nacional de fútbol chileno: Universidad Católica campeón. * Fútbol Profesional Colombiano: América de Cali (4ª vez). * División Mayor del Básquetbol de Chile: Universidad Católica campeón. * El América, derrota por 5-3 a las Chivas, el 10 de junio en la final. * El Club Blooming, se proclama campeón de la Liga de Fútbol Profesional Boliviano por primera vez. * Everton de Viña del Mar campeón de Copa Chile. * El 30 de junio el Real Valladolid se corona campeón de la Copa de la Liga * 11 de febrero: Tito Santana se proclama Campeón Interncontinental de la WWF. Automovilismo * Fórmula 1: Niki Lauda se consagra campeón del mundo a bordo de un McLaren. Ayrton Senna debuta en el mundial al mando de un Toleman. * WRC: Stig Blomqvist gana el título a bordo de un Audi Quattro * Rally Dakar: René Metge gana la competencia a bordo de un Porsche 911 * NASCAR: Terry Labonte gana el título a bordo de un Chevrolet Montecarlo * Champ Car: Mario Andretti gana el título a bordo de un Lola Cosworth * 500 Millas de Indianápolis:Rick Mears gana la competencia * Turismo Carretera: Roberto Mouras gana el título por segunda vez consecutiva a borde de una Dodge GTX * Turismo Competición 2000: Mario Gayraud gana el título a bordo de un Ford Taunus GT Tenis * Abierto de Australia: Hombres: Mats Wilander a Kevin Curren. Mujeres: Chris Evert a Helena Suková. * Roland Garros: Hombres: Ivan Lendl a John McEnroe. Mujeres: Martina Navratilova a Chris Evert. * Wimbledon: Hombres: John McEnroe a Jimmy Connors. Mujeres: Martina Navratilova a Chris Evert. * US Open: Hombres: John McEnroe a Ivan Lendl. Mujeres: Martina Navratilova a Chris Evert. Premios Nobel * Física: Carlo Rubbia y Simon van der Meer. * Química: Robert Bruce Merrifield. * Medicina: Niels K. Jerne, Georges J.F. Köhler y César Milstein. * Literatura: Jaroslav Seifert. * Paz: Desmond Mpilo Tutu. * Economía: Richard Stone. Premios Príncipe de Asturias * Artes: el Orfeón Donostiarra. * Ciencias Sociales: Eduardo García de Enterría. * Comunicación y Humanidades: Claudio Sánchez Albornoz. * Cooperación Internacional: Grupo de Contadora. * Investigación Científica y Técnica: Antonio García Bellido. * Letras: Pablo García Baena. Premio Cervantes * Ernesto Sabato. Referencias Enlaces externos 1984